


Happy birthday, Iwa-chan

by shiro_yuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Post-Canon, it has sex but it's fluff, it's basically fluff, iwaoi - Freeform, kurooken - Freeform, kurooken and matsuhana are just mentioned, matsuhana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi's best birthday gift is his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday, Iwa-chan

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S IWAIZUMI'S BIRTHDAY!!!  
> Just a quickly fanfiction to my baby son.

When Iwaizumi woke up in the morning of his birthday, he was alone. He didn’t felt the warm body of his partner beside him and after his senses start to function normally he couldn’t hear Oikawa in the small apartment. He frowns, recapping their conversation in the day before to try to remember if Oikawa had somewhere to go today so early that they wouldn’t be able to eat breakfast together as they always do. But he couldn’t remember anything. And there’s nothing in his phone explaining why Oikawa wasn’t there, not even a single text.

He sighs, mumbling to himself about how the taller could be so stupid sometimes, and walks to the bathroom to do his personal hygiene. The truth is that he’s kinda upset that Oikawa wasn’t there. It’s his 25th anniversary, it’s not like Oikawa wasn’t there in all his other birthdays, calling him at midnight to sing happy birthday to you and waiting for him in the front door soon in the morning with a gift, so it’s not this bad. But at the same time it’s his first anniversary after they start to live together and as much as Iwaizumi tries to hide, he’s pretty sappy about things like this.

He ate his breakfast alone, eggs and bacons because it’s his birthday so he can slide in his diet just for today. He scrolls by his social media to see the happy birthday messages, answering some of them before he needs to go, letting the dishes in the sink because it’s his birthday he can be lazy. He put on his shoes, walking out the apartment and the building to walk to the bus stop to take the bus to the train station and then the train to the hospital. The entire route takes him about one and a half hour to complete. He sure misses being able to wake up late in the morning and take a fifteen minutes walk to his internship, but the fact that he and Oikawa are finally living together compensate having to wake up so early. Even when that stupid asshole that he calls his fiancé goes out in his birthday without talking anything.

When Iwaizumi finally reaches the hospital, his coworkers surprise him with a happy birthday song and a red velvet cupcake, his favorite. He blushes, surprised but delighted, taking pictures with them and even the doctors congratulate him. Iwaizumi is finishing his internship in physiotherapy and soon will be able to work with this full time. He really likes his job and sure it’s a blessing when Oikawa, Bokuto or Kuroo shows up with injuries. Even Ushijima appears one time because of his shoulder. Iwaizumi likes to take care of them, it makes him feel useful even though he isn’t in the court anymore. Oikawa’s coach said that if he wants to work as the team’s doctor when he graduates, the job is his. Mostly because he’s the only one who can actually make Bokuto and Kuroo complete their recovering when they are injured. 

His day went by pretty easily, his patients congratulating him when they discovered that it’s his birthday, some nurses coming from other departments to wish him a happy birthday. He even won some gifts from his coworkers and patients. Everything would be perfect if it wasn’t the fact that the trash bag that he’s engaged to wasn’t answering his calls and haven’t gave him a single signal of being alive the entire day. But he decides to forget about it, in the end they will be in the same bed at night and he will be able to kick Oikawa out the bed just to see that offended pout that he knows the younger will do.

The night come quickly and soon he was walking out the hospital, not even bothering to look to his phone, knowing that if Oikawa hasn’t contact him until now, he wouldn’t do it anymore since he knows Iwaizumi’s schedules. He’s used to Oikawa disappearing the whole day, he do it from time to time when he’s feeling overwhelming by a match, but when this happens Iwaizumi is usually able to tell that it’s coming because of how awful Oikawa’s mood is in the night before. But yesterday Oikawa was great, laughing and bothering him until they fall asleep, so it’s weird. It’s not that he is worried with the taller, he knows too well that against popular belief Oikawa can actually take good care of himself. But it’s weird nonetheless.

“Iwaizumi!!”, a shout comes from his left and he turns to see pink hair running in his direction. He blinks sometimes when long limbs embrace him in a tight hug, “Happy Birthday!!”

“Hanamaki, I can’t breath!”, he whispers, coughing as the other laughs and releases him from the hug. But soon even longer limbs were embracing him, but less painfully. “Hey, Mattsun.”

“Happy birthday, Iwaizumi. “, the taller brunet says, and as he releases the hug, Iwaizumi can finally look at his two high school friends, smiling happily. 

“What are you two doing in Tokyo? “, Iwaizumi asks with a smile. It had been a long time since the last time they saw each other. Since Kyoutani and Yahaba’s engagement party a year and a half ago, if Iwaizumi is not mistaken. 

“Issei had a job interview down the street so we decided to come to see you since it’s your birthday. “, the pink one says smiling and Iwaizumi looks to the taller brunet surprised.

“Are you coming to live in Tokyo?”, the smaller asks, somewhat hopeful. He miss Hanamaki and Matsukawa, they are good friends and they were by his side in almost all his important decisions.

“ It’s just a maybe. But the restaurant is pretty cool. “, Matsukawa smiles. He had graduated in gastronomy and now was a Chef in a small restaurant in Miyagi. They start to walk in the train station’s direction, Iwaizumi in the middle of the couple.

“ Is it the small bistro with the weird French name?”, Iwaizumi asks and Matsukawa nods lightly. He put his hands in his pocket, feeling his phone there. He sighs, “ I would invite you two to go to my house, but I couldn’t contact Oikawa the entire day so I don’t know how he is and if he’s fine enough to receive visitors.”

“Oh. How was he yesterday? Was it too bad? “, Hanamaki asks worried. Since they were friends for ten years now it’s not a surprise to the duo this kind of behavior coming from the former Seijou’s Captain. 

“ Actually, he was fine yesterday. “ Iwaizumi frowns, the act being mirrored by the other two. “Well, you know him, he does things out of the blue, so I’m sure he’s fine. If he’s not at home I’ll call Kuroo.”

“Since we don’t know where our beloved captain is and it’s your birthday, can we at least pay you a can of beer before you head home? “, they both smiles openly and Iwaizumi couldn’t say no, after all it’s not always that he sees his old friends. So he types a text to Oikawa to let him know where he would be and then walks to a convenience store near the train station to buy the beer.

They stay there for about an hour, talking about the past and the present. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa trying to get Hanamaki to reveal the end of the trilogy he was writing, the pink one had become a well known horror writer and was releasing his second trilogy. But not even Matsukawa, his husband for three years now, wasn’t allowed to know what the hell would happen in the thriller, and Iwaizumi couldn’t get any hint from Makki neither. They drink a few beers each, something about three or four, and then Iwaizumi had to leave since he still needed to know where in earth his other half was. They say goodbyes and Makki gave him a small gift box when they part ways in the station. When he opened the box inside the train he saw a necklace with small aqua stone and a piece of paper. In Hanamaki’s slim calligraphy was written the end of the trilogy and Iwaizumi shouts a “Holy fuck” when he reads, dragging to him a few odd looks from the other passengers.

Iwaizumi walks up the stairs of his building, looking at his phone again. Oikawa hasn’t said anything yet, the message that he had sent to his fiancé about being with Mattsun and Makki hasn’t been checked. It was about nine o’clock already and now he was starting to feel apprehensive. He checks his contacts, finding Kuroo’s number and biting his bottom lip. Maybe Oikawa was with the middle blocker. Kuroo had become Oikawa’s closest friend in the national team, something about the cat-like man appears to calm Oikawa. If Iwaizumi hadn’t seen how stupidly in love Kuroo is with his boyfriend, coincidentally also his best friend, he would be dying in jealousy. But it’s impossible to imagine Kuroo looking to anyone that wasn’t Kenma, so he’s more than okay with Oikawa being close to the other. So maybe Kuroo would know where in hell Oikawa was.

When he opened the door the first thing that hits him was a delicious smell of food. He frowns, taking out his shoes and placing his backpack in the sideboard. He padded to the kitchen, noticing in the middle of the path that the small dinner table was set, and soon reaching the kitchen doorpost. Oikawa was there, using that dread pink apron that Makki had given to him more than five years ago. He was doing something in the stove, his tongue poking in the side of his lips in concentration. He hadn’t noticed Iwaizumi’s arrive and Iwaizumi took this opportunity to watch the taller with a fond look.

“You’re cooking.”, Iwaizumi says softly after a while, smiling as he sees Oikawa startling and looking at him with wide eyes. “That’s dangerous.”

“ Hajime!”, he says with a soft pout, “That’s mean.”, he smiles, placing the spoon in the support to walk to the smaller and hug him, kissing his lips and Iwaizumi matches the kiss without even thinking. “You’re home…. Happy birthday…”, he whisper as he brushes their lips together.

“Yes, I am. And so are you, surprisingly. Thank you, babe.”, The older smiles, caressing Oikawa’s waist slowly with his thumb. “I couldn’t talk to you the entire day. Where have you been?”

“Oh, this. I’m sorry.”, the younger bites his lower lips, getting out Iwaizumi’s arms to walk to the stove again. “I was at Kuroo and Kenma’s house. Kuroo was teaching me how to make you a dinner.”, somehow Kuroo manages to be a great cooker. Iwaizumi suspects that it’s because of Kenma. “I was dying to talk to you, but you would ask me what I was doing and you know I can’t lie to you, so I turn my phone off.”

“This is so you that I can’t even get mad.” Iwaizumi sighs, walking to Oikawa, hugging him from behind and kissing his shoulder blade. “I thought you were having a bad day… Hanamaki and Matsukawa got worried too.”

“I’m sorry, Hajime. “ He says honestly, leaning against the older’s chest, sighing softly. “Oh, they called you?”

“It’s okay, babe. Now you’re in my arms, so everything’s okay.” Iwaizumi smiles, resting his forehead at Oikawa’s shoulder. “ No, they went to pick me up at the hospital. Mattsun had a job interview at that French bistro you like.”

“Awn, they were here?” Iwaizumi could hear the pout in Oikawa’s voice. “So they will come to live here in Tokyo? It’ll be good to have them near again. I miss them.”

“Yes, but I think they already went back to Miyagi.” He caresses Oikawa’s hips with his thumbs, giving the other room enough to move in front of the stove. He hadn’t look at the pots yet, but the smell was delicious. “Mattsun said it’s a maybe, but he’s good. I’m pretty sure he’ll be able to work there. It’ll be good. Then we will be able to introduce them to our friends here.”

“I think it’s dangerous to introduce Makki to Kuroo and Bokuto…” Oikawa laughs softly and Iwaizumi snorts. “Akaashi would probably kill them.”

“That’s true. But it worth the risk.” He nuzzles against Oikawa’s neck. “I’ll take a shower, ok? I smell like naphthalene.”

“The dinner is almost done. Go there.” Oikawa turns his face to give Iwaizumi a quick peck in the lips and soon Iwaizumi was walking to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When he went back to the room, Oikawa was already without the apron, dressed in comfy pajamas, the way he knows Iwaizumi loves to see him, without any of his masks and capes, just his sweet Tooru. Iwaizumi kiss him again, this time deeper enough to make both of them pant. Then he looks to the table, Oikawa had made yakisoba to them and a few side dishes. Iwaizumi smiles as his eyes go to one particular plate.

“You made agedashi tofu.” He says, walking to the table with the younger, soon they were sitting across each other.

“Well, I tried. It’s your favorite food and I had to compensate that I wasn’t here to eat breakfast with you today.” Oikawa answer with flushed cheeks.

“It’s okay to you to lose one birthday morning in those twenty years that we know each other, Tooru.”, Iwaizumi smiles, caressing Oikawa’s hand above the table. But it doesn’t take long to them to start to eat. 

“Twenty years already? How can you not get tired of me?” He smiles coyly and Iwaizumi smiles back.

“Because I love you. And now you know how to make a really good agedashi tofu, so you’re 100% perfect for me.”, Iwaizumi smiles and Oikawa pouts.

“So I wasn’t perfect for you before?!” He grimace gracefully and Iwaizumi laughs heartily. “What?”

“You’re cute, you know that?” Iwaizumi smiles and Oikawa blushes faintly. 

“Shut up and eat already, Iwa-chan.” He mumbles, stealing a piece of meat from Iwaizumi’s plate.

They ate while talking about nothings, Oikawa talking about his day, about how he almost lose his precious fingers because he distracted himself with Merida, Kuroo’s ginger angora, while cutting vegetables. Iwaizumi tells him some things that happened in the hospital, about the small party and the old grandmas that gave him so many chocolates that his backpack is weighing like a one years old baby. Oikawa got really excited about the chocolates and Iwaizumi had to remember him that he can’t eat too much because of his diet, Oikawa’s a professional athlete after all.

Their dinner was good, Oikawa really cooks well today. He hasn’t burn anything or put too much salt. Maybe now Iwaizumi would be able to see Oikawa in cute aprons, if he’s lucky enough. They clean the dishes and walk to the bedroom together, lying down in the bed to watch some series while cuddling, Oikawa comfortably against Iwaizumi’s chest, his cheek smashed against the fabric. Iwaizumi’s fingers toying the fluff locks, caressing the younger man’s scalp with calm while looking to the television.

“ Iwa-chan?” Oikawa calls, shifting slightly to look to his fiancé. “Hajime, look at me.” He asks as the only answer he had received before was a ‘hm’. Now Iwaizumi looks down to the taller, but soon he closes his eyes as he fells Oikawa’s lips against his. Iwaizumi’s free hand finds place at Oikawa’s waist as the latter deepens the kiss, his own hands crawling to the older’s chest.

They move a little, enough to Oikawa intertwine their legs, grinding his hips against Iwaizumi’s hip. Their kiss grows into something sloppy and hot, but at the same time none of them feeling the need to rush. They had lost this feeling after ten years together. Now they take all the time they need to make every moment the best possible. Iwaizumi move his leg, pressing his thigh between Oikawa’s legs, earning a soft pant. His hands was soon inside Oikawa’s over sized shirt, squeezing that soft and sensitive sport of the younger, earning a shy moan against his mouth.

But Oikawa didn’t stay quiet, his hands were tracing Iwaizumi’s muscles beneath his shirt, short nails scratching the tan skin at the same time that he was lifting Iwaizumi’s shirt, forcing him to stop everything to take it off. And so Iwaizumi does, taking advantage of the short pause to take off Oikawa’s shirt as well. Iwaizumi pull Oikawa to be lying exactly on top of him, the younger man adjusting his legs to flank him, pressing his thighs against the smaller’s hips. They kiss again, their hands exploring each other body, years of practice allowing them to take of the rest of the clothes without parting their lips. Oikawa reaches to their nightstand, opening the drawer and groping there until he finds the bottle of lube, his hips already curling against his fiancé bulge.

“Ride me.” Iwaizumi whisper against Oikawa’s lips when their part the kiss, and the latter moans in response. He gropes until he find Iwaizumi’s hand, giving him the lube as he slides his face down to the older’s neck to bite and suck his skin until he leaves his possessive marks in the tanned flesh. Trying his best to hold back his moans, Iwaizumi opens the bottle, pouring lube in his fingers and warming it up quickly before starts to touch Oikawa’s hole, pressing softly but making sure that he’s ladling it with the viscous substance.

Oikawa’s soft moans only grow louder as Iwaizumi finally starts to enter him with his index, carefully tracing his inner walls, making sure to put as much lube inside him as he could. The younger man stops his hips to avoid any discomfort, moaning lightly as he felt the finger starts to moving. Iwaizumi put a rhythm in his moves, his other hand supporting Oikawa by his hip as he decides to lift his body and sit against the older’s hand, placing his own hand at Iwaizumi’s bare chest. The second finger come not long after the first, and Oikawa moans a little louder, not taking too much time to start to move his hips again.

Preparation time never took too long with them, Oikawa always accepting Iwaizumi too quickly and easy, so soon the third finger was inside the setter and he was bouncing his hips against the smaller man’s hand. Oikawa then decided that he was already prepared, so he stops, holding Iwaizumi’s wrist to make him stop too, winning one last thrust before the older retracts his fingers. Oikawa supports his weight in the smaller’s chest, Iwaizumi’s hand in his hip guiding him until he’s lined up with the swollen cock and soon he was going down, opening himself up to take Iwaizumi inside him. He stops as soon as he was completely seated in the older’s hip, his head falling back as he moans openly.

Iwaizumi take his time to admire the sight ahead him, smiling to himself as he traces the small sweat drops that runs down Oikawa’s chest with his thumb. Oikawa looks at him, warm chestnut eyes that says so much without effort. Iwaizumi lifts his hand, caressing Oikawa’s cheek, watching the younger close his eyes and lean against the touch. They sigh together as Oikawa start to curls his hip slowly, closing his hand in fists against Iwaizumi’s chest.

It doesn’t take long to Oikawa starts to bouncing against Iwaizumi’s cock, supporting his now open hand in the latter chest then he could go up and down in the length, panted groans sliding from his parted lips, his eyes already closed. Iwaizumi let his head falls back against the pillow, his hand grinding Oikawa’s hips, his eyes also shut so he could enjoy the sensation of his fiancé riding him. Oikawa’s rhythm starts to grow as the pain completely vanish away and only pleasure remains. He moans Iwaizumi’s name without shame, half opening his eyes to fixing them in the petrol green eyes of his lover that was now in his face.

As the pleasure grows, Iwaizumi’s hold in Oikawa’s hips become stronger and he adjust his feet against the mattress. Soon he was moving against Oikawa’s hips, strong and fast thrusts that goes mercilessly against the younger man’s sweet spot, making him almost scream in pleasure. One of Oikawa’s hands runs down to his own dick and he starts to touch himself while Iwaizumi fucks him harder. Their climax wasn’t fair away, their intense rhythm driving them near the edge quickly. Somehow along their years together they manage to adjust their climax to end up not far away from each other. Oikawa goes first, curving his back and moaning loudly, calling Iwaizumi’s first name as he digs his nails in the older’s chest. Iwaizumi follows a little after, filling his lover with his seed as he calls his name in a low growl.

They stay like that for a couple minutes, recovering from what they had made, Oikawa still having aftershocks that didn’t allow him to relax yet. But as soon as he was able to move, he get up and then drops himself in the mattress beside his fiancé. Iwaizumi takes some good breaths before grabbing the baby wipes in the nightstand and cleans then both. 

Then they were back to the position they were before all the sex, but now the television was off and they were lazy and sleepy. Iwaizumi pulls the blankets over then, feeling Oikawa snuggling against his chest, so he hugs him better.

“I love you, Hajime…”, Oikawa whisper in a cute sleepy tone and Iwaizumi kisses his fluffy hair.

“ I love you too, Tooru.”, He mumbles, closing his eyes to sleep, the tiredness from the day and from the recent activities winning him.

“Oh shit, I forgot to give you your birthday gift!” Oikawa groans and Iwaizumi just laughs, shaking his head and hugging Oikawa closer. His best birthday gift is this one, be able to sleep hugged to the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> And please talk Haikyuu to me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
